Fauna
Alia Fiona Dawn aka Fauna has the power of Zoolingualism or Animal Empathy. She's a member of The Projectile. Origin Fauna was born in Scotland with her fraternal twin, Flora Dawn. Their father was a Zoologist and their mother was a Botanist. She and her sister got their powers from their metahuman parents. They both grew up in Gotham City. The two sisters discovered their powers, and it made them so close to each other. One dark night, a tragic experience traumatized Alia. Their parents got murdered by a scientist that saw their father's power. That set Alia to take revenge on humans whom she says, don't understand people like us. Flora insisted that turning to the dark side isn't right. The sisters fought that made them to be angry at each other until the present. Appearance and Personality Fauna has a long red hair, and wears her signature brown and gold costume with a short cape. She also wears her Butterfly Crown inspired by nature and a belt with a butterfly on it. Fauna loves animals so much, but sometimes forgets that controlling the faunas can harm them. She hates to lose and will do everything to win. Powers and Abilities Zoolingualism Because of her power, Fauna can: * Talk to animals * Communicate to animals * Make any kind of animal to obey her * Attract animals * Understand animals Ability to Talk to Animals Fauna has the ability to make animals to understand her in any language. She can speak to them using her mind. However, Fauna use this kinds of powers for harming others and that's why the argument between her and her sister still exists. The Projectile Fauna is a member of the criminal organization, The Projectile. Being one of the youngest, it does not bother her to continue her revenge and to do harmful things to humans. She decided to join The Projectile when she's thirteen years old. The Projectile members trained her to become a young master weapon of destruction and a heartless lady of no mercy. Relationships Black Pepper * Black Pepper and Fauna met when she accidentally went to a portal when she's still a kid. Amethyst saw her and they eventually became friends after sharing things that are similar to them. Amethyst returned Alia home and they made a promise to see each other again. And now that they are both members of one team, they took the chance and made a strong friendship. Black Pepper trains Fauna every now and then about tricks and in combat. Enthrall * Enthrall and Fauna always hang out with each other. The two are close friends. Enthrall always trains her in combat and skills. Fear * Fear has always been Fauna's older sister for her. She's the one who trains her with using her power to connect with animals. Though they don't talk much, they get along well. Justice Destroyer * Justice Destroyer and Fauna only met once. But Fauna finds her mysterious and cool. Sorcerer * Sorcerer is quite mean to Fauna. It's because Sorcerer doesn't have the power of Zoolingualism and because Fauna is the most shortest and youngest on the team. But they do pretty well when partnered in combat. Fauna likes to tell jokes about him. The two remain friends. Astrid * Fauna has a pet cat named Astrid. Her mother gave it to her as a gift for her seventh birthday. Astrid has black and orange spots on its head, on its back and neck, and on one of its legs. Flora Dawn * Fauna has a twin sister named Flora. Flora controls the plants while Fauna controls the animals. There is a conflict between the two that separated them from each other. Fauna is bad, selfish, and vengeful while Flora is good, honest, and caring. Ezirem * Ezirem and Fauna understands each other and talk like bestfriends. He's also her possible love interest. She knows his past as well as Ezirem knows hers. When Fauna is alone, he always sit beside her and they always talk about things. There's something between them; there's a feeling that is mutual. Trivia * Astrid is inspired by one of the cats in the home of RhjiandhelDhjenebra13. * Fauna is allergic to peanuts. * Fauna is fifteen years of age. * Her sister's real name is Heraldine Finna Dawn. Her name is the same as Flora of the Titans South but they are not connected. Flora Dawn (Hera) is another different character.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Animal Control Category:Villainess Category:Super power Category:Females Category:The Teen Titans Category:RhjiandhelDhjenebra13 Characters Category:Organization Category:The Projectile Category:Empath Category:Zoolinguism Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Anti-heroes Category:Revenge Category:Metahuman Category:Girl Category:Teen Category:Nature Category:Evil